Adorning fingernails and toenails with various nail surface treatments to enhance aesthetics is popular. People of all ages routinely alter the appearance of their nails to be more appealing visually. Nail treatments may include polish, gel, enamel, colored, uncolored, or other treatments. Nail treatments often are distributed in liquid form in small bottles that include a container and lid.
One common challenge with nail treatment fluids and their containers is that there is a disconnect between the visual appearance of the nail treatment fluid in liquid form in the container compared to the visual appearance of the nail treatment fluid after it has been applied to a nail and allowed to dry or set. This difficulty is particularly disruptive when dealing with colors with subtle nuances. Often, the appearance (shade, hue, value, chroma, luster, opacity, etc.) of nail treatments in the bottle differs from that of the applied nail treatment.
Another common challenge is that some users experience difficulty visualizing how various nail treatments will look after proper application. Some users prefer to see the treatment applied to their nail before committing to a particular treatment.